The Future isn't Always Better
by moonshadow2012
Summary: Phineas is fifteen years old and resisting the evil Emperor Doofinshmirtz with his girlfriend, Isabella. But what happened to Phineas&Ferb? And what happens when his luck runs out? Summary sucks, just read it already.


**Okay so I was lying awake at night and I've had this idea for a while, but I finally expanded on it and created a whole scenario. I told my friend about it and she insisted that I write it down and post it for you, so here it is. R&R and enjoy.**

**~ktag**

Sixteen-year-old Phineas Flynn was swaying slowly back and forth. He hung by his wrists in the cement cell that smelled like fish guts. It was located somewhere by the Danville harbor, of that much he was sure. But he didn't know anything more. He wouldn't have even known that much, but he had heard the waves lapping at the cement barriers when they'd driven him here with the bag over his head and his wrists and ankles chained so he couldn't move, his chest hot from the laser points burning into his skin through the black t-shirt.

He had been surrounded by armed guards the whole trip. Now that he'd finally been caught, they weren't about to give him any chance to escape. It was hopeless, he knew that. In this new Danville he wouldn't even get a fair trial. He was just glad Isabella and the others had gotten away.

_*FLASH*_

_The soldiers' bullets thudded into the ground behind Phineas and Isabella as they ran._

"_Hurry! They won't be able to reach us once we get inside the tunnel!" He yelled. Isabella nodded and they put on a burst of speed, reaching the tunnel just in time. Phineas could see Ferb's van parked a couple yards beyond the tunnel exit, and he could hear the soldiers' footsteps as they followed them. He bit his lip. If they caught up, it was all over. No more escapes, no more games._

_Being the faster one, Phineas pulled ahead, his desperation to escape fueling his muscles. He was almost to the van when he heard Isabella scream. Phineas whipped around, his dark blue eyes widening in horror when he saw his girlfriend being held by two of the faster soldiers. Without hesitation, Phineas ran back to help, kicking one of the soldiers in the stomach so hard he slid back a few feet. Isabella twisted her body and kicked the other in the head. The two started running again, desperate to reclaim their lead._

_Phineas glanced backwards to try to judge the distance between them and the soldiers. Too close. He swore and whipped his head back to the front too fast, throwing him off balance just as his foot hit a huge crack in the sidewalk. He fell, scraping his palms on the cement as he struggled to get up. _Cement. Everything in this city is cement. Why? _A heavy boot shoved him back to the ground, and Phineas heard the sound of a dozen guns being cocked and aimed at his head. He slowly raised his head to see a circle of soldiers standing above him holding the new Disintegrator-inators that were standard issue for the Emperor's special soldiers. Beyond them, Isabella stood frozen in horror while more soldiers closed in on her._

"_Run!" Phineas yelled. "Don't worry about me, run!" One of the soldiers kicked him in the head and he tasted blood. A strangled cry came from Isabella's throat, but two hands reached from the van and pulled her inside. Phineas caught a glimpse of green hair as the van's tires screamed against the tarmac and pulled away. He turned over to look up at the soldiers who'd caught him. A scratchy bag was thrown over his head and he was shoved to his feet as the cold metal rings clicked shut over his wrists._

_*FLASH*_

Phineas looked up as heavy boot steps came towards his cell. He wondered absently if they would beat him before they killed him, and if his death would be televised or if they would actually stop work in the city for everyone to see him die in person. The door to the cell creaked open and three soldiers walked in. The first soldier laughed, his foul breath making Phineas gag.

"Gross. Have a breath mint, why don't you?" Phineas said, wrinkling his nose. "Or doesn't your boss pay you enough?" The soldier slapped Phineas across the face.

"We want answers." He said.

"Does your breath stink? Yes. Do those uniforms scream unprofessional? Definitely. Do you have as many brain cells as a single-celled organism? Oh yeah." Phineas replied. The soldier punched him in the stomach.

"No, you brat. Where are the other resistors?" The soldier asked.

"Resistors?" Phineas feigned innocence. The soldier pulled back a fist to hit him again.

"Stop, you imbecile."

The soldier froze, than dropped his fist. Phineas looked past him and barely kept himself from letting out a gasp of shock. Standing in the doorway in a black suit made of the finest material over a crisp white shirt, was Emperor Heinz Doofinshmirtz. Doofinshmirtz twirled the pistol he kept at his waist in the air, than put it back in its holster, walking over to the four slowly.

"Phineas Flynn." Doofinshmirtz said. "You are a very hard boy to catch."

"I like to stay busy." Phineas said, shrugging. Doofinshmirtz laughed.

"I like you, kid." He said. "If we weren't enemies…maybe I could use you as an assistant. Or for my succession plan." His eyes glinted at the thoughts of what he could do with Phineas by his side. "Maybe we could still work something out. You'll have to be punished for your disobedience of course…" He let his eyes wander to the door across the hall.

Phineas tried to keep the fear off his face. It was the torture room. He knew from the prisoners he and Isabella had rescued over the years. Doofinshmirtz looked at the boy, knowing what effect his words had.

"What do you say, kid?" He asked softly. "If you join me, I might leave your girlfriend alone." Rage flared up inside of Phineas.

"You couldn't catch Isabella if you tried." He hissed. "Drop dead, just drop dead."

"Shame." Doofinshmirtz sighed. He motioned to the guard and they all walked out the door, shutting it and locking it behind them. Phineas dropped his eyes, his body shaking. He hoped he was right. He hoped Isabella wouldn't get caught. He heard the soldiers laughing as they walked away and wished that he had at least gotten a chance to say good bye.

…

Sixteen-year-old Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was lying on the couch, motionless. She was in the same position she had been in when they'd arrived at Candace Johnson's house two hours before.

"Think she'll be okay?" the short boy asked the green-haired eighteen-year-old beside him as they peered into the room.

"Yeah. She'll be fine once she has some coffee and gets an AK-47 and a plan." The British teen replied, guiding the boy towards the kitchen where Candace was serving lunch to two other kids the boy's age and a fifteen-year-old girl who was hanging on her every word.

"Candace, when's Jeremy getting back?" Ferb asked. "We could really use him right now."

"To rescue your brother?" One of the kids, a black-haired girl with bright eyes asked. Ferb shook his head and grimaced.

"To talk some sense into Juliet here." He said. Candace shot him a warning look and he backed off, sitting down at the table with the four kids. "Don't worry about Phineas. He can take care of himself."

"He needs help." Isabella was leaning on the doorframe. "He can't do this himself, you know that, Ferb."

"Isabella, you're awake." Candace said. "Would you like some lunch?" Isabella glared at her.

"How can you two be so calm? He's your brother, for crying out loud!"

"Calm down." The boy who'd watched her said. "It'll be okay. We just need to think of a plan, calmly." Isabella put a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes, sinking into a chair beside him.

"Okay, okay. What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Let's start with the basics. Where exactly would they be taking him?" The boy asked.

"Um…the maximum security prison by the harbor. It's the old Doofinshmirtz Evil Inc. building." She said.

"Hey I remember that building." The raven-haired girl said. "We went there to sell cupcakes one time."

"It's a lot different now." Candace told her. "Isabella, you can't take kids like that to that building." Isabella shot up, anger coursing through her veins.

"Then who's going to help me, huh? Will you? Will Ferb?" She shouted. Both of the Flynn-Fletcher siblings were silent. Isabella looked back and forth between them. "That's what I thought." She muttered. "Come on, guys. We'll sneak in through the back. I know someone on the inside."

"Isabella…" Ferb cautioned.

"Shut it, Fletcher." She snapped, walking out of the room. The four kids glanced at each other, then the first boy got off his chair and followed her. The girl quickly jumped down and shadowed him, followed closely by the boy who hadn't said a word since they'd been picked up by the Flynn-Fletcher kids and Isabella. The older girl hesitated, then sat back in her chair, a troubled look on her face.

_*FLASH*_

_The four kids stumbled out into the street, dizzy._

"_Where are we?" The raven-haired girl asked._

"_I don't know. This isn't…I mean, this can't be…" The younger boy frowned and looked down at the circular device he was carrying. "I must have programmed it wrong."_

"_Hey you kids!" A group of men in an odd type of drearily-colored uniform that fit them each badly in different ways walked up to them. The oldest girl clutched the shoulders of the two boys tightly, her knuckles turning white as the men narrowed their eyes, looking the kids over. "What's this?" The leader grabbed the device away from the boy, turning it over in his hands. He laughed. "Useless piece of junk." He threw it on the ground._

"_hey, wait, we need that to…" The younger boy protested. The soldier crushed it with his boot._

"_Need it to what?" He asked. He turned to his laughing comrades. "Didn't Emperor Doofinshmirtz say he needed more kids to work the mines?" He asked. The other soldiers laughed even harder._

"_Yes he did." Some of them replied. The soldiers closed in on the kids, who shrank back in fear._

"_Hey!" Two figures dressed in dark clothes jumped down from a balcony. "Pick on someone your own size." The triangle-headed boy with red hair did a flip in the air and came down hard on two of the soldiers' backs. He grabbed their guns and tossed one to his partner, a raven-haired girl in a skin-tight suit that showed off her super model body._

"_Whacha doin?" She asked, kicking one of the men in the face and knocking him into two of his partners. "You wouldn't be picking on a group of helpless kids, would you? That's not very nice."_

_The soldiers opened fire on the two, who jumped in the air ninja-style and used their recently-acquired weapons to beat up the remaining soldiers. The triangle-headed boy motioned to the kids._

"_Come on!" He said. "My brother is at the supermarket with my sister. I think they'll give us a ride if we ask nice."_

"_That was amazing!" The oldest girl exclaimed. "How did you do that?"_

"_Later. Run." The older raven-haired girl commanded. "I think there are more coming." The two pushed the kids ahead of them towards a tunnel. Just as they reached it, dozens of guns were cocked, pointed at the two teens who had saved the kids._

"_Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?" A loud voice asked from the roof._

"_Definitely more coming." Isabella hissed. Phineas smirked._

"_No, I'm Ferb Fletcher and this is Candace Flynn." Phineas called up to the soldiers._

"_Why do I have to be Candace? Why don't you be Candace?" Isabella whined. The soldiers glanced at each other and started to fire at them. Phineas laughed as he ran._

"_I don't want to be Candace." He told her._

"_Well I don't want to be Candace either." Isabella retorted._

"_We can both not be Candace." Phineas decided. "Next time, I'll be Ferb, and you can be Addison Sweetwater." Isabella sighed in nostalgic remembrance._

"_I miss Addison." She said. Bullets ruptured a dumpster just to the right of the teens. Isabella shrieked against her will._

"_Hurry!" Phineas yelled. "They won't be able to reach us once we get inside the tunnel!"_

_*FLASH*_

Emperor Dr. Heinz Doofinshmirtz stood on the roof of his old building, surveying the Tri-State area as he once had, longing to be its ruler. That day was long gone. That dream was a reality. Everything was different. No more colored billboards obstructing his view. No more happy people making him feel bad. No more laughter grating on his eardrums.

No Perry the Platypus foiling his schemes.

"Beautiful isn't it, Phineas?" He asked his captive who was hanging above a pot of boiling lava. The boy's arms were unable to move, chains wrapped around them tightly, cutting into his skin where it wasn't protected by his t-shirt. Chains were likewise wrapped around his lower legs, but they were protected by his jeans. Another chain hung him from a machine that Doofinshmirtz had created himself just for the occasion. It had a timer that was counting down from twenty minutes. Every two minutes, Phineas dropped lower towards the lava.

"In your twisted mind." Phineas retorted. A television camera displayed the scene for all the citizens of Danville and the surrounding Tri-State area to see. It was playing on every digital billboard, every security feed, every station on every channel in the Tri-State area so all the citizens could see that there was no hope. No one who opposed Doofinshmirtz lived.

"It's too bad your precious Perry couldn't see this." Doofinshmirtz continued. Phineas struggled futilely against the chains. Doofinshmirtz smiled at the sight. "It's too bad he died at my hands just like every other animal agent in the OWCA."

"Perry's not dead." Phineas hissed. "Nobody ever found his body, he's not dead."

"Well you'll find out, won't you?" Doofinshmirtz laughed. "Enjoy, your doom." Still laughing, Doofinshmirtz walked away, leaving the teen alone, surrounded by dozens of armed guards, but still alone. Another two minutes was up, and Phineas dropped lower towards the lava. Ten minutes left. Five more drops. And no one to save him.

…

Buford Van Stomm was a busy man. At eighteen years old, he was the youngest General in Emperor Doofinshmirtz's private army. Being a human General in the Doof's private army was really saying something. Most of Doof's top-rankers were robots, because robots will never rebel when you take away their free thoughts. But Buford was special. A violent, ambitious, no-nonsense teen who could barely see past his next meal, he was a perfect choice for the army. He never asked questions as long as he got to shoot a big gun, and he loved giving orders.

However, he sometimes brought on suspicion from the other human members of the army, even those under him, by his constant bragging of his younger days running around Danville with notorious resistance leaders Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. The one redeeming point of those stories was his obvious respect for Ferb Fletcher, a teen who never caused trouble, or at least had never been caught.

Most days, Buford sat around in his office waiting for orders on a special mission from Doofinshmirtz, or patrolling the city in search of trouble makers. Today was different, though. Today, Buford could smell something in the air. He could smell change. And not the declaration-of-independence, graduating-from-college, kind of change. The axis-invasion-of-Poland, here-comes-the-Hindenburg, kind of change. He just didn't know exactly what would cause it.

It hit at lunch. All important things, in Buford's eyes, happened during a meal.

"I can't believe it. We did it! We really did it!" One of the soldiers under Buford's supervision was saying.

"Well, technically, _we_ didn't do it."

"But we still did it!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Buford asked. The soldiers looked up at his hulking, muscular figure.

"It's your old buddy." One of the guys laughed. Buford slammed his hand down on the table.

"_What are you talking about?_" He demanded.

"Some of the guys on the east patrol squad caught Phineas Flynn, can you believe it?" The guy asked, laughing nervously. Buford frowned.

"No. No I can't." He muttered. Quickly, he turned on his heels and walked to his office. He closed the door and drew the shades, then sat down behind his huge desk and picked up his phone. "Get me Doofinshmirtz." He told the secretary.

…

At around five o'clock, Buford heard the window behind him slide open.

"Hello, Isabella." He said without turning around. "Long time no see."

"I need you to get us to where Phineas is." Isabella replied, cutting right to the chase. Buford frowned.

"We? Did Baljeat decide to join you?" He asked.

"Look and see." Isabella answered wryly. Buford turned and gasped.

"Are…are they…?" He asked.

"Wow. You got big, Buford." A ten-year-old version of Phineas Flynn observed, crossing his tiny arms. Ten-year-old Isabella and twelve-year-old Ferb followed suit, crossing their arms and looking him up and down.

"So you're part of the organization trying to kill Phineas?" sniffed. Buford found himself looking down, embarrassed.

"Ever heard of a double agent, little miss?" He asked.

"Well your manners have gotten better." She replied. He relaxed. That was the kind of friendly teasing he was used to.

"What can I do for you?" He wondered, turning to .

"We need disguises." She told him. Buford unlocked a locker in the corner of his room.

"I don't know if any of these will fit the little people, but…" He gestured to the pile of old uniforms.

"That's okay." Phineas said. "We'll make them fit."

Ten minutes of tucking and tightening later, the four immerged from their various hiding places around the room with generally well-fitting clothes.

"Impressive." Buford admitted. "Doof is doing the execution at the old DEI building. You can get over there pretty quickly by using the hoverboards."

"They were outlawed years ago for anyone without level-10 clearance." informed the kids.

"Good to know." Phineas lifted one of the board from the bottom of the closet. "So in other words…no one will be looking up?"

…

_Linda Flynn-Fletcher was in a bad mood. She had driven all the way across town just to remember that her cooking class had been canceled, then her normal route home had been blocked off, forcing her to take some stupid short cut that she hadn't even known was there. To make matters worse, the vet where her kids' beloved pet platypus was being tended to was along her normal route, so she couldn't stop by and make sure he was okay like she had planned. After everything that had gone down, she arrived home at least four hours ahead of schedule, just in time to see her precious son Phineas on top of some sort of dangerous-looking, half-built _thing_ surrounded by the neighborhood kids._

"_Phineas!" She yelled. The boy, startled, lost his balance on the beam he had been standing on and fell to the ground, landing with a sickening _thud.

_Ferb Fletcher was supposed to be getting more nails. Strangely, the boys had run out of them when the project was only half-finished. Phineas was at home, entertaining the neighborhood kids by walking on very high, very dangerous beams. It occurred to Ferb in the back of his mind that it was probably dangerous for his younger brother to do something like that. But he wasn't worried. Phineas had never fallen before. _There's a first time for everything._ A tiny voice whispered in the back of his mind. Ferb brushed it away and straightened up, frowning. The store that they normally went to for supplies was out of the brand they needed. He would have to walk all the way across town to get to the next store. That would put their project way off schedule, but Ferb wasn't worried. Phineas never got mad about stuff like that._

_Three weeks after the accident, Phineas was out of the hospital. He was determined to make up for lost time, but his progress was slowed from the injuries he was still recovering from._

"_No, Phineas." Ferb said._

"_What?"_

"_I'm not helping you. You could get hurt again."_

"_But Ferb-"_

"No, _Phineas."_

"_Fine. I'll just get Isabella to help me." Phineas was angry. How could Ferb let a little injury stop him? He wasn't even the one who'd gotten hurt._

"_No you won't." Ferb said in a threatening voice. Phineas turned around at the gate to see his step-brother standing up with a tiny silver phone in his hand. "If you try, I'll tell mom."_

"_Go ahead." Phineas shot back, still not getting just how much his mother was against the projects._

_Half an hour later, he got it. Half an hour later, Phineas Flynn was grounded for the rest of the summer. After that half an hour, the brothers' relationship was never the same. Ferb was paranoid about anything that could hurt him, or his brother. That made Phineas eventually avoid him just to get some space. And instead of Ferb by his side, having his back for everything, it ended up being Isabella. And instead of more than brothers, the boys became nothing more than strangers._

_And it just got worse from there._

…

Phineas was starting to get worried.

"How does it feel to have five minutes to live, Phineas Flynn?" Doofinshmirtz asked.

Phineas didn't answer. Where was Isabella? What was taking her so long? It occurred to him that it might not have been the best choice to wait this long to come up with a plan. He wondered if Perry had ever been in a situation like this. Phineas glanced around him, looking for something, anything he could use for a weapon, or at least something to slow down the machine. He felt the device in his back pocket, but couldn't reach it with his hands. Besides, he was afraid of dropping it in the lava.

A cheerful ding resounded from the machine and Phineas dropped further towards the waiting lava. Doofinshmirtz laughed.

"My bad – four minutes to live." He cackled.

"Don't bet on it." A familiar voice yelled.

Isabella kicked Doofinshmirtz in the back of the head and ducked, pulling his body over her as a shield against the confused soldiers' careless fire.

"Stop! Stop, you fools! You'll hit _me!_" Doofinshmirtz screamed.

"Isabella!" Phineas called happily. "I knew you'd come."

"And I brought help." She said, gesturing to the three kid-versions of the teens.

"Hey guys!" called.

"Hi!" waved. Ferb saluted, then pulled his brother over to the machine, unscrewing the control panel. Doofinshmirtz laughed, standing up.

"Don't bother. It's unstoppable. No self-destruct buttons, no abort switches – nothing. And now, there's no way out." He motioned for the soldiers to raise their weapons.

"Isabella! Isabella! Protect Phineas and Ferb!" O. Phineas yelled. "Phineas and Ferb, keep trying to disable the thinger-ma-bobber."

"The death machine?" asked.

"Yeah that."

"Okay."

The soldiers started to shoot at the Isabellas, but they were both too fast, knocking out two of the soldiers and using them as shields, then moving onto two more when their previous shields got too full of holes.

"STOP SHOOTING!" Doofinshmirtz yelled. "JUST – SEIZE THEM!"

The soldiers let out a collective 'ooooooooh', and lunged at the two girls. held them off with her ninjutsu, while attacked with her Fireside Girl's sash she had somehow hidden inside her dress the whole time. The boys worked on the machine, trying hard to figure out what all the weirdly-colored buttons did. The machine dinged, and dropped another couple feet towards the lava.

"Yikes." He muttered as a bubble burst, narrowly missing his shoulder. "Um, no pressure guys, but my sneakers are literally melting."

"There's too many of them." told her older self. "We have to get to Phineas."

"I'm trying but they just keep coming!" replied in a strained voice. They were both tiring, and they were no closer to rescuing Phineas then they'd been when they'd first started.

"HEY YOU CREEPS! GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" Candace Flynn and Candace Johnson launched themselves out of a red station wagon with wings on it and began ruthlessly beating the soldiers like only a Candace can.

"Is that the Flying Car of the Future, Today?" asked.

"Phineas Flynn when I tell mom that you almost died you are going to be so busted!" Candace Johnson yelled down at him.

"Hey kids." parked the FCFT between and and the soldiers. "Step aside and let an expert do the disabling." The brothers stepped aside as took out a laser gun from somewhere in the leather jacket he was wearing and shot the control panel. The machine coughed and died slowly, the chain grinding to a halt. Candace J made her way over to a small platform closer to the lava and and used a grappling hook and line gun to lift him up to her level. She pulled her brother over the railing and began to take the chains off as the others rushed over to them.

"Phineas!" hugged him tightly, barely able to contain her joy that her precious Phineas was still alive. smoothed her hair, calming her, and kissed her head gently. After a moment, he broke away and turned to the kids.

"Thanks for all your help, guys." He said. "But it's time for you to go home." He pulled the fully-restored time-teleporting device out of his pocket and handed it to his younger self.

"No problem, this was fun." said. "And thanks for fixing this."

"No problem." grinned. "Get out of here."

"None of you is getting out of here." Doofinshmirtz said. More soldiers poured out of the door, surrounding the group on all sides, their guns aimed down at them. "I will have my revenge for all the pain you have caused me."

stepped in front of his friends, his arms spread wide in an effort to protect them. He turned his head to look at the frightened faces of the younger versions of himself and the others.

"Phineas, use the device, now." He said. "It's the only way you can get out of this." The younger boy looked down at the machine, then up at the soldiers, then around at the brave teens he and his friends would become.

"No. It's not the only way." He said, his face hardening with determination. He ran past his older self, heading straight for Doofinshmirtz.

"Stop! Come back!" shouted.

"Shoot him!" Doofinshmirtz yelled.

"No!" and chorused.

A red shot raced through the air and struck in the chest. The time-teleportation-device flew up and landed at Doofinshmirtz's feet as the boy's limp body fell back down the stairs to his friends.

"No." sobbed, dropping to her knees beside her friend. cradled his brother's head in his arms, rocking back and forth miserably.

"Oh my head." moaned. Doofinshmirtz laughed.

"Now. Kill th-" the machine buzzed and began to glow. "KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" Doofinshmirtz screamed desperately. But it was too late, the machine went off, teleporting Doofinshmirtz and all his soldiers – minus their guns and Buford – to a location previously set by – the top-secret old maximum security prison owned and operated by Major Francis Monogram and Carl the intern, who had hid out there after the fall of the OWCA.

"Phineas." sobbed.

"Oh, Phineas." Candace F murmured. didn't speak. He couldn't find any words.

"Uhn." The small boy shook his head slowly as he opened his eyes. "What…did I miss?" He asked.

"PHINEAS!" The trio hugged him tightly to his surprise and pleasure.

"Whoa, this is different." He said. The three laughed, but didn't let go.

"That was a death ray gun." said to .

"Yes. Yes it was." He grinned. They exchanged a knowing look. "You can come out now." called up the stairs.

"Okay, you got me." A slightly-accented voice said. A dark-skinned boy around fifteen stepped out of the shadows and began to descend the stairs. He was very attractive, and and Candace F searched their brains, trying to think of where they'd seen him before.

"Good to see you again, 'Jeat." said.

"_Baljeat?_" The kids from the past exclaimed. Baljeat Rai flipped a lock of dark hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah." He said. ran up to him and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks for your help." She said.

"Eh, uh, uhn, he-he, no problem." He stammered, blushing furiously.

"_Thanks?_" exclaimed. "He _shot Phineas!_"

"But if he hadn't, one of the soldiers with the death rays would have." pointed out. thought about it for a moment.

"Okay. But I'm watching you, mister." She told Baljeat.

"Isabella the Tiger." Baljeat laughed. "Same old, same old."

"Okay." said, walking back down the stairs with the time-teleportation-device. "Now that you've stopped the Doof and saved us all, you should go home."

"Agreed." replied. He took the device from his older self and set the coordinates for Danville, six years in the past.

"Bye! And thanks." waved.

"Anytime." Candace F shrugged. "But I am still busting you for-"

A flash blinded the teens for a long moment, and then the kids were gone.

…

"_See, they're right out here." Linda Flynn-Fletcher opened the sliding glass door for Buford Van Stomm and Baljeat Rai. "Hey kids – Phineas, what happened to your shirt?"_

"_Well we were in the future and," He began._

"_He ripped it on a branch." Candace interrupted, slapping a hand over her little brothers mouth, to the surprise of Isabella and Ferb._

"_Oh well that's no problem. Why don't you kids come inside for some pie?" Linda asked._

"_Sounds wonderful, mother." Ferb replied._

"_Wow, three whole words." Buford teased._

"_Chatty." Baljeat agreed. Ferb rolled his eyes and led the way into the house._

"_Hey Isabella, can I talk to you about something?" Phineas asked his raven-haired friend as the others disappeared inside the house._

"_Sure Phineas, what's up?" She wondered. Phineas leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips._

"_I've wanted to try that for a long time." He whispered. "And by the way, 'steaks' sounds nothing like 'our grandchildren'." Stunned, Isabella followed him into the house, her lips still tingling from the quick kiss. Phineas leaned over at the door and stroked his pet._

"_Oh, there you are, Perry." He said._

…

Phineas leaned over at the door stroked his pet.

"Good to see you again, old boy." He said.

"Who you calling old, Flynn?" Perry chattered through the (working) animal translator that hung around his neck. Phineas laughed and joined his girlfriend (Isabella) and best friend (Ferb) on the balcony of his sister (Candace)'s apartment.

"They're making a lot of progress." He observed.

"Probably because of those little machines you two made to speed up the building process." Isabella replied.

"Those things work pretty good." Ferb agreed. "But we're a little out of practice."

"We? Who's this 'we' that's out of practice?" Phineas protested indignantly. Ferb punched him affectionately on the shoulder.

"I called mom." Ferb said. "I told her everything that went down, and she said that if we promise to wear safety helmets and be careful, maybe she can adjust to the building stuff."

"Awesome." Phineas rubbed his hands together. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do…"

"Phineas, it's almost nine at night." Ferb said.

"Tomorrow!" Phineas finished. The two looked at him incredulously.

"What?" He asked. "I was going to say 'tomorrow'. I was!"

"Riiiight." Candace said, carrying out lemonade. "I'll get the flashlights."

**!**

**Also, remember that I thought of this when I was trying to sleeeeeeep.**


End file.
